


Keep the Faith and Just Be

by SeventhMoonlitNight



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhMoonlitNight/pseuds/SeventhMoonlitNight
Summary: Quinn Fabray hated the idea of soulmates. Despised the thought of having no control over choosing who to spend the rest of her life with. Disliked the fact that she didn’t know when or where or who her soulmate will be until one day the universe, God, science or whoever decided it was time for her to be tethered to someone else.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	1. Too Good but Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Glee. Story title from "Time In A Tree" by Raleigh Ritchie. Chapter title from "runaway" by Hayley Kiyoko

**_ Chapter I: Too Good but Toxic _ **

Since the beginning of time, there’s only been one topic in the entire galaxy that intrigued humans to no end. While in the early days of man, it didn’t really mean much – as, really, intelligence wasn’t exactly a _thing_ back then – but in later centuries, millennia really, it became the subject of many experiments and studies.

Some people thought it was divine intervention. Others thought it was fate, past lives that we lived that somehow managed to travel through time and connect two people together. More scientifically inclined people thought it was just a very advanced scientific breakthrough humans have yet to discover. No one really had any idea of what could possibly cause the birth of soulmates.

Soulmates.

Quinn Fabray hated the idea of soulmates. She hated the idea of walking around one day and feeling a prickle on her skin as her soulmate’s mark appeared on her. Despised the thought of having no control over choosing who to spend the rest of her life with. Disliked the fact that she didn’t know when or where or who her soulmate will be until one day the universe, God, science or _whoever_ decided it was time for her to be tethered to someone else.

It didn’t help that she didn’t really have an example of how soulmates were supposed to be like. Her parents weren’t soulmates because while her mother had a very fine drawing of what looks like an astronaut helmet on the back of her right shoulder, her dad certainly wasn’t in the NASA. And then her father had the word ‘hurricane’ on the outside of his left ankle even though her mother never went to school for meteorology nor was she from anywhere hurricanes could get remotely close to.

Her older sister still didn’t have a soulmate mark, as far as she knew. Then again, Frannie’s been in college for three years and contact is very limited to holidays and birthdays, so she really had no idea.

Honestly, if her parents were what soulmates were like – cheaters who had no respect for family or alcoholics with no shame and dignity – Quinn really wanted no part in this.

So truly it was sickening to think that that’s really all high schoolers seemed to talk about. Whether it’d be whoever got their mark that week, whoever is hooking up with another’s soulmate, or ways to interpret the sometimes very vague marks people have. It’s all these hormonal teenagers seem to think, talk, _breathe_ about.

Really, it’s exhausting.

Which is probably why Glee is her favorite time of the day. No one talks about marks or fate or destiny or _soulmates_. It’s just a dozen teenagers with their teacher singing and dancing and having fun.

Quinn was startled out of her thoughts by loud clapping. Her back straightened up and she started clapping out of politeness as Tina and Artie finished their duet.

Mr. Schue jumped up from his seat in the front as he clapped and grinned at everyone. “Now that’s what I call a groovy number! That was great, Tina, Artie. Maybe we can incorporate some of those melodies into our Regionals setlist.” Tina smiled shyly while Artie pumped his fist in the air.

Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair, tuning out her teacher’s rant.

Glee might sometimes feel never ending and repetitive but at least no one talked about soulmates.

**_~Just Be~_ **

Soulmates.

Rachel Berry was, surprisingly, kind of torn when it came to that topic. She didn’t really care who she ended up spending the rest of her life with as long as they loved her unconditionally and didn’t get in the way of her dreams. It didn’t matter what religion, gender or race they were. Love was love, and she sure as Broadway was going to try to love her soulmate to the ends of the world.

On the other hand, she hasn’t gotten a mark yet and she’s a little anxious to get it. Rachel honestly just wants to get this whole waiting part over with and fall in love with her soulmate. She sees her fathers – they’re true soulmates, the words ‘Once Upon A Time’ and ‘Happily Ever After’ written in neat black cursive over Leroy and Hiram’s hearts, respectively – and she wants a love like theirs.

She wants to love and be loved in return, just like her fathers.

And while she doesn’t necessarily have to wait until her soulmate comes along to experience a significant other’s love, it would feel too much like cheating to her. And Rachel Berry is nothing if not loyal and faithful.

To be honest, she just doesn’t want to end up like her birth mother – whom despite having her mark had yet to find her actual soulmate. See, Rachel may have her fathers and her maybe two friends but she’s a lonely girl and the thought of not being loved overwhelms her to the point of tears.

So yes, Rachel is torn between being nonchalant about it and wanting to scream at the top of her lungs for her life partner.

A locker slamming shut right behind her startles Rachel out of her thoughts. She looked up into her locker and blinked several times to clear her head.

A clearing of throat reminds her that she’s actually not alone and she turned back towards Kurt with an apology on the tip of her tongue.

Kurt laughed slightly and shook her head. “Don’t worry, Rach. What I was saying wasn’t important, though I’d advise you not to think as hard as you were otherwise your tiny head will implode.” Another laugh and Rachel huffed in annoyance.

“I apologize, Kurt. I was just thinking about soulmates.”

The boy sighed dramatically in return and leaned against the row of lockers by hers. He gestured vaguely down the corridor, where Rachel could see Brittany and Santana standing at Quinn’s locker, all three of them deep in conversation.

“Yeah, I can’t believe someone as angelic as Britt can have Satan as a soulmate.” Rachel hummed in agreement with him before shutting her locker and walking down the hallway towards the Cheerio’s direction. Kurt pushed off the wall and followed her to their next class.

Rachel shrugged one shoulder and hugged her books closer to her chest. “As long as they make each other happy, we can’t really judge,” she snorted slightly in amusement. “Although if seemingly unconventional relationships make up soulmates, I’d imagine you would end up with someone who drives trucks for a living and only wears flannels.”

Kurt let out a high-pitched sound of disgust, “Excuse me, Rachel Barbara Berry, but you cannot simply throw that out into existence. Now if that ends up happening, I know who to murder!”

Rachel let out a laugh, which she quickly swallowed as now the Unholy Trinity’s attention was on them as they stopped walking besides them. Brittany waved at them both enthusiastically.

Santana curled her upper lip, “What’re you laughing at, Berry?”

The only boy present huffed, “None of your business, Satan.”

The Latina narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, getting inside of their space bubble. “Better watch it, Hummel. Just because we sing Kumbaya with your little loser club doesn’t meant I won’t beat you bloody.”

Quinn hummed and grabbed Santana’s elbow. “Retract your claws, Lopez. They were just walking away.” The blonde made eye contact with Rachel and perked a brow.

Rachel took that as a sign and turned towards her original goal; the pin board with a signup sheet for the spring’s dance committee. She signed her name – of course ending it with a gold star sticker – and turned to leave.

Santana, seemingly not done, pointed out to the sheet of paper. “What are you, a first grader? Need to have a gold star by your name so that you feel accomplished?”

The shorter brunette turned on her heel towards the Cheerio and raised her chin. “If you must know, gold stars are a metaphor for me being a star. And metaphors are important.” With that, she grabbed Kurt’s elbow and walked briskly down the hall in hopes of Santana not following her to rearrange her face.

Santana huffed in annoyance before turning to the blondes. “Come on, Britt, I wanna get my mack on before gym.” She grabbed the taller blonde’s hand and dragged her away, not sparing Quinn a second glance.

Quinn doesn’t really bother with them as in that same moment, a searing pain passed through the right side of her body strong enough to make her stumble into the wall of lockers behind her – some students lingering in the hall startled at the sound and hurried on their way as the bell rang. A pained gasp was torn from her lips and she blindly closed her locker before making her way into the bathroom, which was thankfully just a few steps away.

Once in, she locked the door from the inside and sagged against it. The pain currently coursing through her body felt like a million needles had been dipped in burning lava then thrust into every single one of her pores. Her palms were sweating and she pretty sure she could hear color now because of how disorienting the pain was.

However, just as sudden as the pain had appeared, it left her system. Quinn just sat there in the bathroom, breathless and numb. Her head fell back against the door as she caught her breath.

Slowly, she tried to sit up and while a lingering ache was still apparent in her right ribcage, she otherwise felt fine.

Quinn walked over to the sink to wash her hands and wipe away the sweat on her forehead. As she was reaching over her head to straighten her ponytail, a phantom pain passed through her ribcage. Hissing, she lifted her cheerios top to investigate.

What she saw next made her want to run into one of the stalls and throw up her lunch.

Right there on her ribcage, two inches down from her bra line, was the golden outline of a star. And unless she blacked out and went to get a tattoo within the last five hours since she last changed clothes, that was the mark.

Her soulmate’s mark.

Well shit.


	2. There's a whisper in the wind, eventual storm that's rolling in

**_ Chapter II: There’s A Whisper In the Wind, Eventual Storm That’s Rolling In _ **

When you stop going with the trend and really allow yourself to think about how this whole soulmate thing works, you come to realize that it’s absolute bullshit. Like, some other _thing_ gets to decide who you’re destined to spend the rest of your life with and gives you a tattoo based on that person’s personality or traits or passion or something that’ll indicate that they’re yours.

And honestly, it’s not even easy to find your soulmate. They could be on the other side of the world when you get your mark. Most probably, you’re both complete strangers. In most cases, both parties don’t even get the mark at the same time. The only clue you get that you have a person of your own is some stupid ink on your skin.

There’s been stories and instances where people lose everything in order to find that someone, only to end up alone. People have _killed_ and _died_ for this whole soulmate thing. Humans are willing to do anything and everything in their power to not be alone.

That’s another reason why Quinn hates soulmates. Humans are greedy and selfish and will harm anyone that stands in their way of getting that eternal love. And it was so easy to pretend that it could never happen to her because she’s a – somewhat – decent human being, and she can’t imagine herself being that selfish.

That was before now.

Now.

Now she’s royally fucked.

Quinn’s hand trembled as she held up her top up to her chest, breathing hard. Her eyes traced the fine golden ink from the top angle down every corner then back up to the top. She did this for several long minutes before her finger started following the path her eyes took.

_‘Okay, Fabray. Don’t panic. This doesn’t mean anything.’_ Quinn took a deep breath and lowered her top. She braced herself against the sinks, taking short deep breaths. _‘This just means that the universe is totally set on screwing you over, and this is just another hurdle you gotta get over. That’s it. This doesn’t mean you’re getting married next week.’_

The thought of marriage made her want to hurl so she stopped that train of thought and turned on the sink, splashing cold water on her face.

Quinn stared at her reflection, vaguely remembering that class had already started, and she might as well just skip the rest of the period. Which leads her to the next set of thoughts.

For example, why today of all days? Why now, in the middle of her afternoon classes? Why not at home, where she could comfortably breakdown properly?

Why a golden star? Who was it?

_Who?_

_Who_ dared do this to her? Why couldn’t she be one of the few? She had been hoping she would be like her sister, one of the lucky few who didn’t get a mark – as of now. No expectations of who she was gonna marry or spend the rest of her life with.

No expectations. Total freedom.

And now that was taken away from her, all because _someone out there_ decided she needed to love someone so wholly and completely that they had to be brandished on her skin.

Quinn walked over to the far wall and slid down it slowly, tears behind her eyes.

It wasn’t fair. She didn’t _want_ this. She’s never wanted any of this. Just the dull ache on her ribcage makes her nauseous. Every moment before she ran into the bathroom is blurry in her fogged brain. She couldn’t remember how or where or why it happened.

All that really matters is that she’s sure as hell going to fight it every step of the way. No one will take away her freedom. No one is gonna set expectations on her shoulders of whom she’s gonna love.

Not even a gold star inked into her skin is gonna change that.

…

Wait.

A raised chin. Narrowed chestnut eyes. A name signed in cursive dotted by a gold star.

_“If you must know, gold stars are a metaphor for me being a star. And metaphors are important.”_

There’s no way. There’s absolutely _no_ _fucking_ _way_ that _Rachel freaking Berry_ is her soulmate. And she’s too scared to really think about anything deeper than that because it all adds up.

Why it happened today, right after seeing the short brunette write her name on that stupid piece of paper.

Why it’s specifically a gold star.

_‘Okay. Now I can panic.’_

**_~Just Be~_ **

****

Rachel frowned as she gathered her supplies as soon as the bell rang. She glanced at the empty desk to the far right of the room, third row from the front. Quinn never showed up to their shared AP Literature class, which is unusual as the brunette is sure that’s the girl’s favorite period and she had just seen her out in the hall.

She walked out of class, eyes scanning the hallway in search of the blonde cheerleader. It’s quite unlike Quinn to ditch class – seeing as she’s class president, Head Cheerio and a shoo-in for valedictorian next year – so honestly, she’s a little bit worried.

While they did share a few classes and participated in Glee together, the two girls weren’t exactly close. Rachel was considered a loser while Quinn was the most popular girl in school. They weren’t in the same social circle, and most days Rachel is okay with that.

Other days, the singer wishes they were friends. The blonde was quiet and didn’t really participate in the bullying Rachel endured, unlike Santana – who was a constant thorn in Rachel’s side. The blonde sometimes even tries to dissuade the Latina from coming after her, just like earlier today.

But Rachel’s seen how gentle Quinn was with Brittany, spoiled her even. She’s watched Quinn and Mike discuss dance moves, marveled at the way her and Sam seem to have a deep-rooted love for books and comics – that one had definitely caught her off guard – and swelled with pride at the way Quinn defended Kurt’s honor when he was bullied by the hockey players for being out and proud.

That being said, the blonde wasn’t innocent. While Rachel believed that due to her status as Queen Bee, she could put a stop to all the bullying, Quinn expressed that there still needs to be some order; some form of survival of the fittest. How else were teenagers going to be tested and challenged enough for the real world?

And while Rachel saw her point, it didn’t mean she was happy with being thrown into the very bottom of the social totem pole. Honestly, she wasn’t that bad.

“Hey, Rach.”

The brunette turned around to face Finn, who was grinning at her. She straightened up and beamed back. “Hello, Finn. What can I help you with?”

A rosy color appeared on his cheek as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen, I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but it never seems like the time to do it.” He scuffed the front of his sneaker against the ground. Rachel smiled at his nervous tick.

“But uh, I think if I don’t do it now, I’ll lose my nerve.”

Rachel raised her eyebrows and leaned forward in anticipation, giving him her undivided attention. This made him blush even more and clear his throat.

“Uh, do you wanna maybe go on a date with me this Friday?”

Rachel blinked twice in surprise. She never really expected this from Finn. She had always been under the impression that he liked Quinn. Then again, who doesn’t like Quinn? Even she can admit the blonde is absolutely gorgeous and endearing.

The singer mulled his offer over. On one hand, she and Finn were very good friends, that’s why they had great chemistry while onstage together. If they were good friends, maybe they’d make a better couple.

On the other hand, if Finn wasn’t her soulmate, she’d basically be cheating on them. That made her uncomfortable. She knew it was a little childish – Kurt called it prudish once – to want to wait for her soulmate but she’s a romantic at heart. Can’t really blame her for wanting her soulmate to be her first, well, everything.

But also, there was this admittingly cute boy asking her out on a date, something that’s never happened to her before. Besides, who said he couldn’t be the one? There’s no timeline for getting your soulmate, and who knows, maybe a date will trigger getting the mark.

Finn shuffled his feet at her silence, his face dropping with every second she was quiet.

Deep breath. “Yeah, Finn, I’d love to go on a date with you.” Rachel watched as his happy grin returned to his face, even as she felt her heart drop low into her stomach at the thought of not being true to her soulmate.

**_~Just Be~_ **

Quinn burst in through her bedroom door, slamming it closed behind herself. She threw her backpack and shoes in the general direction of her desk and fell face first onto her bed.

She had barely managed to make it into her last class of the day after breaking down in the school bathroom for an hour. While she was able to get rid of her puffy red eyes thanks to make up and eye drops, her mood hadn’t improved. Everyone in the halls had parted for her, and the small amount of relief that flooded through her at being treated the same way by everyone was very welcomed.

Until she rounded the corner and overheard Finn asking Rachel out. At that, she had to pick up her pace and disappear into a janitor’s closet to calm her racing heart before continuing with her day.

Now today’s events are catching up with her and she’s glad today’s Wednesday, meaning no Cheerios or Glee club to attend. She didn’t think she could stand to watch Santana and Brittany flirt as they practiced routines together or sway in the background while Rachel and Finn sung their hearts out in the choir room.

Quinn just wanted a nap. Maybe then she’d stop thinking about the ink on her skin and the girl responsible for her jumbled thoughts and racing heart.

In all honesty, no, Quinn isn’t really that surprised. She knew she tended to stare at some Cheerios’ legs more often than not, and she sometimes had mini heart attacks whenever costumes in Glee were especially racy. Yes, Quinn was an ass and legs gal.

And yes, Rachel was a beauty with those legs that went on for miles, and those pouty lips, those soulful eyes that just seemed to drag you further into her energy, and those luscious brown locks and – honestly, she could go on forever.

But that didn’t mean that she was ready to be out and proud. This was small town Lima, Ohio. If you weren’t a boring shade of normal, you were a freak and a loser. And while her generation was a bit more open minded than the last, there were still assholes out there.

It would take one person to notice her tattoo and the whole town would know that _Quinn Fabray_ has a soulmate. Her parents would know. It’d take them a while – hopefully a long, _long_ while – to figure out who the mark represented but it wouldn’t stop them from asking. She could lie to them, but that sounds _exhausting_.

She just needed to be careful from now on. The ink is on her right ribcage right under her bra line so it wouldn’t really be noticeable unless she was naked, in her underwear or wearing a swimsuit. It was November so swimming was not going to happen and the only person who saw her naked was herself.

_‘Still,’_ Quinn stood up and walked over to her desk, opening her laptop to look for waterproof tattoo concealer. _‘Better be safe than sorry.’_

Damn Rachel Berry and her stupid gold stars.


	3. I Kissed the Lips of a Potion and Now I’m Out In the Open

**_ Chapter III: I Kissed the Lips of a Potion and Now I’m Out In the Open _ **

A tired sigh escaped Quinn’s lips just as she walked into her room that Friday evening after Cheerios practice. Her muscles were sore, her calves and biceps especially. Coach had found out about her skipping class on Wednesday and, while Sue is the devil incarnate, she wasn’t anything if not responsible. Which led to her having to stay an extra two hours after practice doing suicides and practicing every single part of their routine for Nationals.

Every single position and part, even those of the male catchers. This included catching bags of sand in place of actual cheerleaders because Sue wasn’t about to have Quinn just fake catch invisible Cheerios during a practice run.

That woman is a menace.

Quinn sighed again just as she plopped down onto her bed and laid face down. She mentally went through her checklist of medical supplies; she’d need to buy more lidocaine soon.

Groaning, she pulled herself onto her elbows to grab her buzzing phone. She furrowed her eyebrows at the name on the screen.

**_TheNanny: HEY HEY PETER QUILL_ **

****

The blonde rolled her eyes at her nickname. Why Frannie insisted on calling her that was beyond her. Just because she collects quills and takes calligraphy classes with said quills. Honestly, she blames Mark for that one cause there’s a comic book character named like that and he introduced Frannie to that.

**_Queue: Why must you keep calling me that?_ **

****

**_TheNanny: It’s cute_ **

****

**_Queue: It’s really not. What’s up?_ **

****

**_TheNanny: What’re you doing during winter break?_ **

****

**_Queue: Sleeping probs. Why?_ **

****

**_TheNanny: What if I told you that I got Christmas off from both school AND work? And that I’m currently in the process of looking at flights from Lima to SanFran with your name on it?_ **

****

After reading that for the sixth time in a row, Quinn sprang up from the bed excitedly, pacing the length of her room quickly while typing out her response.

**_Queue: WAIT you’re serious??? I can come to Cali with you?? For how long? When would I be leaving?? Does mom know? OMG DOES DAD KNOW? Frannie, are they going or is it just me? God Francine you can’t just drop that on me LIKE THAT_ **

****

**_TheNanny: Slow your roll Quincy! Mom and Dad have that business trip during Christmas week, so it’ll just be you. It’ll be from the 20-26 cause I work on the 27. I thought Mom would’ve told you by now_ **

****

**_Queue: I just got home from practice. Coach was on a roll today so I had to stay longer_ **

****

**_TheNanny: Ouch_ **

****

**_I remember those days. Don’t miss em tho_ **

****

**_So are you coming?_ **

****

**_Cause it’s cool if you say no but I’d like to spend Christmas with you this year_ **

****

**_Just you_ **

****

**_So please Quim Milk come to Cali_ **

****

**_Queue: Quim milk?_ **

****

**_TheNanny: You know like skim milk but with a spin on it with your name stop stalling_ **

****

**_Queue: I don’t know Frannie_ **

****

Quinn’s thoughts raced as she went back through their conversation. Her sister was offering her to go fly to California for winter break and spend time with her. That sounded like a dream, getting to leave Lima for six days and not worry about anything back home.

Not needing to worry about homework, or cheerleading, or the glee club. Not having to think about being careful with what she wears around her parents or having the now awkward conversations in Glee. Just pure, unadulterated freedom.

And she got to spend time with her sister and her fiancé Mark, whom she hasn’t seen in two years due to both their school and work schedules.

Frannie was in her junior year of undergrad school before heading to law school, while Mark was in his third year studying architecture. They’ve been high school sweethearts since their freshman year and when they both got accepted into Berkley, they decided to move to San Francisco to live happily ever after. And while Mark has, well, the mark on him that represents Frannie as his soulmate, her sister didn’t have any ink on her skin. They both were very happy with each other and planned on starting a family as soon as they were both out of school.

Ignoring the constant buzzes coming from her phone, Quinn decided to take the time to think about the cons about going on this trip – honestly there were none. Quinn was just a planner and this came out of left field for her, so she needed time to process.

Quinn unzipped her uniform top and threw it into the hamper, her skirt soon following the path. She was in the process of reaching back to get rid of her bra when she was startled by the door to her room opening.

“Hey, Quinnie, dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” Judy walked in casually, stopping just inside the room to speak.

Quinn gasped and whirled around to face her mother, her hand on her chest over her heart. “Mom! Learn how to knock!” She bristled, glaring at the older woman.

Judy opened her mouth to reprimand her daughter’s tone of voice when her blue eyes zeroed in on a shinning sliver of gold just under Quinn’s bra line. She studied the design quickly before staring into hazel eyes. “Quinn Fabray, what is that on your right side?”

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion and looked down. The moment realization came to her, her heart started hammering against her chest and her palms became sweaty. Her hand immediately came up to cover her mark before her mother could scrutinize it any further.

“It’s nothing, Mother. I-I was just talking to Frannie about winter break and how she- uh she wants me to go to Cali to spend Christmas with her.” Quinn stuttered through her response, hoping that the change of subject to Francine will distract her mother.

No such luck.

“Lucy Quinn Fabray, do not try that on me. Now answer my question.” The older Fabray walked further into the room, only stopping once she noticed the teenager flinching and taking a step back from her.

Quinn’s breath stuttered in her chest as she stared at her mother, panic clear in her eyes. Her adrenaline was through the roof, brain working overtime in trying to get out of the situation. Eyes burned and she could feel her throat closing up while emotions whirled inside of her.

This was not how she planned on coming out to her mother. She thought it would be in exactly three years, during her sophomore year on college right after Thanksgiving. It would be the last Thanksgiving she would have with her family before they disowned her because right after, she’d come out as gay and tell them that no matter what happens next, she wouldn’t change who she was.

Her mother would cry, denying it. Her father would probably smash the glass of scotch he had in his hand and yell at her to pack her belongings and that he wouldn’t pay for college anymore. Joke would be on him, though, because she would have been working part time those first two years of college and saved up enough money to pay for her necessities, on top of her tuition and board being paid in full by the school. She also would have been over 18 by then and so had access to her college fund, which she would have been siphoning money from to her own account over the years.

Quinn would’ve been fine. Yes, it would have hurt to not have her parents’ support, but she would have dealt. She would have been just fine and thrived in her life.

It was too soon.

It couldn’t happen now.

“Mom,” she whispered brokenly, her fear showing through her posture.

Judy froze at the sound, her eyes softening slightly at the sight of her daughter. She had never seen her so scared, not even when she had accidentally broken one of Russell’s prized golf clubs.

Quinn took a deep breath and clutched her side. “Please don’t tell dad,” she pleased. “I-I don’t know who it is or-or when I got it but please don’t tell dad. Please, mom, please don’t tell him. You can’t tell him I got it.” Her words came out watery, tears brimming in her eyes.

Judy stared at her daughter for a whole, silent minute. Her eyes darted between watery hazels and the tiny spot of gold she could make out just between trembling fingers. Something in her posture changed and she seemed to make up her mind when she whispered, “Dinner’s in ten,” and walked out of the room, door closing behind her.

Quinn slumped down against her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in her lap.

She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. This wasn’t the way things were supposed to happen. Her mom could not find out like this. Her mom couldn’t find out at all. She would definitely tell her dad as soon as he came home. Hell, she’s probably calling him right now!

Quinn’s phone buzzing insistently knocked her out of her mini panic attack.

Wait.

Her sister! She wants Quinn to spend Christmas with her! She’ll use anything to get her out of the house now.

She reached over for it, saw her sister was calling her and answered the phone. “Francine, I need you to book that ticket right now.”

“Oh, that didn’t take much-“

“Frannie, I need your to do it right now and send me the confirmation email.”

“Okay, Quinn, hold your horses. Just two seconds ago you weren’t sure. Is everything okay?”

Quinn took a deep breath. Surely her near panic voice was worrying her sister. She’ll need to calm down in order to talk to her. “Yes, Frannie. Sorry, I’m just really excited I get to spend Christmas with you.” Her sister hummed, unconvinced so she decided to turn on the charm/distract her. “When was the last time we spent Christmas together, huh? I don’t even remember. And Mark! I really hope he’ll be there when I visit, he has the best comic book collection.”

The silence on the other end of the phone unnerves her but soon enough, she hears a quiet chuckle. “I knew you only liked me for my boyfriend.”

Quinn smiled, “Yes, he’s the only good part of you.”

“How dare you!”

Quinn laughed but, on the inside, the anxiety still persisted.

Oh, she’s royally screwed.

**_~Just Be~_ **

Rachel sighed, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand as she leaned on the table. Her eyes roamed the restaurant around her, hoping to find something interesting to observe.

Finn had brought her to Breadstix for their date. Honestly, while this probably would’ve been a great spot for someone other than her, she couldn’t really help but wish he’d chosen somewhere else. The only thing she can eat here was the salad if she picked out the chicken.

Also, her date seemed to have gone missing. He’s been in the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes now, after claiming he had a bit of chest pain. Probably from gas, he’d said as he rushed to the restroom.

She really didn’t have to know that.

All in all, it hasn’t been _that_ bad. She’s just somewhat of a romantic and was kind of hoping for something _more_. Everyone she’s met has gushed about their first dates and how wonderful they were and how she should try it.

Not all it’s cracked up to be, if you ask her.

Rachel straightened up when she saw Finn walking over to their table, his cheeks colored pink. He sat down with a sigh, “Sorry about that. Dunno what came over me.” He reached up to rub his neck nervously.

She smiled, “It’s quite alright. I hope you’re feeling better, Finn.” He chuckled, nodding.

They resumed their meal quietly, Rachel searching for a topic to talk about while Finn seemed in deep thought. The silence actually lasted quite a bit, which was unusual because Rachel could talk about anything under the sun and Finn was usually pretty animated when they hung out.

Rachel was startled out of her thoughts when Finn cleared his throat. “Hey, Rach. Do you- uh, have you ever played the violin? Or like do you have a pink violin?”

She paused at the question, wondering why it was that specific. “I’m afraid not, Finn. The only instrument I know how to play is the piano, and even then, it’s not to the level Brad or Quinn seem to have mastered. Do you know how to play?”

He shook his head, looking deep in thought again. “No, I only know drums.” He scratched the back of his head and leaned back in his seat. “What’s your favorite color?”

Rachel frowned; she’s pretty sure they’ve gone over this topic before. “Well, on most days, I’m partial to pink,” Finn seemed to light up at this, moving to sit at the edge of his chair. “But I’ve always chosen gold over every other color, every single time. If it’s available. Sometimes, it’s not even in a color palette, which is a bummer because gold goes along with everything and– Finn, are you okay?”

Rachel stopped mid ramble and reached over to place a hand on the boy’s forearm. Finn had slumped in his seat, arms crossed and what looked like a pout on his lips. He glanced up at her and winced slightly, leaning over to whisper to her.

“I gotta tell you something but please keep it between us.”

Rachel leaned forward more, intrigued. “What’s wrong, Finn?”

The boy looked around then moved back a bit, lowering the collar of his shirt enough for his left pec to be visible. The image of a violin drawn elegantly in different shades of pink was resting there, right above his heart.

Rachel exhaled deeply, her wide eyes trailing the ink. “Is that…?”

Finn nodded, letting go of his shirt. “That’s why I ran to the bathroom. It wasn’t gas, it was the mark appearing. I was kind of hoping it meant you but…” He winced and Rachel understood immediately.

“But I have no relation to violins and pink has no deep connection to me.” Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. At Finn’s guilty look, she reached over and grabbed his hands. “No, no, no, no. Finn. This is great news! That means you have a soulmate. Yeah, it’s not me but that means you’re ready to meet them and have them in your life!”

Finn let out a small smile, a bit of pink reappearing on his cheeks. Rachel grinned, “This is reason to celebrate! Let’s finish dinner and go get something at the Lima Bean.” Finn nodded and, as she encouraged him to tell her how he’s feeling, she couldn’t help but think this whole dating thing was kind of moot.

Maybe she should just wait. She can’t try to force it. She needs to wait. Just keep faith. That’s what her fathers tell her. She just needs to keep believing.

_‘Doesn’t make it any less lonely.’_


End file.
